The present invention relates generally to an apparatus or enclosure for storing optical fibers and splices between optical fibers, in an optical fiber cable network.
It is known to provide optical fiber storage apparatus in the form of an enclosure which houses two stacks of storage trays, the two stacks being mounted back-to-back with space between them to accommodate the fibers running to the individual trays.
We have now devised a fiber storage apparatus which is able to enclose a larger number of storage trays whilst still affording a good degree of access to the cables and fibers leading to the individual trays.